Uknown 2
by Zendeour
Summary: Uknown 2 Howled loudly, it was unstoppable. Zanoth and thundertail jumped on to it's back, Uknown 2 flew swiftly towards Zanoth's home town, Littleroot town....chapter 4's....R&R....
1. The big day is tomorrow!

Uknown 2  
  
Chapter 1: The big day is tomorrow!  
  
The bright sun filtered through Zanoth's curtains, Zanoth woke up and looked at her alarm clock, "DARN!" she yelled, she got up, got dressed, brushed her teeth and ran down the stairs, out the front door, her birthday was the day after, she had to find Jessie, her best friend. Zanoth ran to Jessie's house and ran into the door, must of hurt, she picked herself up and opened the door, "Is Jessie here?" said Zanoth through her breathes "Yes, she's up stairs" said Jessie's mom, Zanoth ran up the stairs and into Jessie's room and she stayed there for the rest of the day.  
  
Zanoth walked home, her mom stopped her and said, "I got your pokegear, mobile and a surprise for you, but you can't have them today" the y both walked in the house. Tomorrow was a big day for Zanoth. 


	2. The mysterious masterball, what's in it?

Uknown 2  
  
Chapter 2: The mysterious masterball, what's in it?  
  
Zanoth woke up yet again late, she got up, got dressed, cleaned her teeth and ran down the stairs, her mom stopped her before she ran out the door, "Hey don't forget these!" "Sorry mom" said Zanoth, she put the pokegear on and put the mobile inside the bag compartment, "And here is your surprise!! You can't open it until you get your pokemon, and bring it back here okay!" her mom said and she put the two small presents on the table, and opened the door for Zanoth and then without warning, Zanoth ran as fast as she could to the pokemon lab.  
  
"Zanoth, your late!" said Professor Birch, "Sorry about that" Zanoth replied, "Anyway, here is your pokemon Cory, it's a Treecko" said Prof. Birch. Cory turned around and grinned at Zanoth menacingly as he passed her, he left the poke lab with a bang, after all, he did slam the door behind him, "Zanoth, I only have two pokemon left, since I haven't got any more trainers in here for a month, you might as well have both, now I can't tell you what's in the one, but I can tell you what this one is, it is a pikachu." Zanoth's moth dropped open, "Yes I know it's one of your favourite pokemon but I must tell you, it doesn't like being in its pokeball, good luck and here you go, oh and here" said Prof. Birch, he gave Zanoth the pokeball and masterball that was a lot heavier than the pokeball and a pokedex, she turned on her heels, left the lab and went home. 


	3. The ability

Uknown 2  
  
Chapter 3: The ability  
  
When Zanoth got home her mom hugged her and gave her the two birthday presents, she opened them and in the first was a credit card "there is 1000 credits on it." Her mom said, the second birthday present was a mini portable computer, so you could take all your pokemon with you at one time! Zanoth hugged her mom and walked to the door, "Thanks mom" she said and walked out the door.  
  
She walked out of her home town of Littleroot and walked towards Oldale she walked in the grass, and then without warning, a Zigzagoon appeared Zeyraa sent out the pokemon in the masterball, "There's no way.it's the legendary Uknown 2, a baby one.." She said. The Zigzagoon attacked but it missed." Uknown 2 attack!" said Zanoth, Uknown 2 used an attack she had never seen before, Crystal shards, the Zigzagoon was badly injured, Zanoth searched through her bag to see whether there was a pokeball in it but there wasn't, the Zigzagoon ran away, "Uknown 2, return.." Yelled Zanoth, with the masterball out, pointing it at Uknown 2, but it wouldn't return, Zanoth put the masterball back in her bag, she started to walk towards Oldale, she walked two steps and turned around she saw Uknown 2 sitting there wagging it's tail, she walked over to it and knelt down, it looked a lot like a wolf (The head and body), a dragon (legs and tail) a bird (because it had wings). Zanoth got her mobile out and rang Prof. Birch. "Hello Zanoth, you wouldn't be calling me about Uknown 2, would you?" said Prof. Birch, "Yeah, why did you call it Uknown 2.It was you that discovered it isn't it?" replied Zanoth, "Yes, I discovered it and bred it with a ditto and another Uknown 2, I called it Uknown 2 because I didn't know what to call it. is that all?" said Prof. Birch. "Yeah, thanks, see ya!" Zanoth put the phone back in her bag, "Hmm. I think I'll call you Fury fang." Zanoth said and Fury fang licked her knee, Zanoth and Fury fang stood up, it was pretty big for a baby, in height it was up to Zanoth's waist (on four paws), she could probably ride on it to Oldale.  
  
Zanoth looked at fury fang, it looked back, Zanoth noticed something around it's neck, Zanoth took it off and there was another one there, she put the one in her hands around her neck, "Can you hear me?" said a voice, Zanoth stopped, Fury fang sat down in front of Zanoth, "Who's talking?" said Zanoth, "I'm sitting in front of you" the voice said again, Zanoth looked down ".you?." replied Zanoth "Yeah, I can talk to you when that necklace is on you, but, it'll only work for me. In time when you have certain Items, you will be able to talk to other pokemon but right now it's only me." Fury fang said again. Zanoth and Fury fang walked to Oldale, they talked all the way and when they made it to Oldale, they had a surprise waiting for them.... 


	4. First battle

Uknown 2  
  
Chapter 4: First battle  
  
Zanoth and Fury fang walked into Oldale, Zanoth was a little scared when she saw the place was empty, Fury fang must have felt scared since it made a whimpering noise. Fury fang growled, "What's wrong with you?" said Zanoth in a voice that sounded like a spoilt kid, Fury fang didn't seem to hear, "Hello is anybody in there?" she said again in that tone of voice, while tapping Fury fang on the head, she bent down to Fury fang and it ran towards a building, then it ran around the corner and was out of sight, "FURY FANG!" yelled Zanoth, "hmm, bet I sound like an idiot calling Fury fang at the top my lunges." Zanoth said through gritted teeth, " You know your right, you do sound like an idiot, you should call it a different name." said one voice ".Have you fallen out of your bed one night and hit your head?" said another voice, Zanoth span around so fast she nearly fell over when she looked up she saw two girls and a boy with pokemon, "Who are you?" said Zanoth, looking and feeling worried, she thought she knew who they were, "We are from the great Team Aqua!" the shouted in unison "OH, great, another load of numskulls that think they can take over the world." she whispered under her voice ".and you aren't going to stop.What is that." Said one of the members Zanoth turned around to see Fury fang (running at full speed like a dog) running towards her, it had something in it's mouth when Zanoth looked over to her left and saw someone was holding on to what was is Fury fang's mouth, Zanoth couldn't help herself but to laugh, "Fury.fang.come here. what you.got.in your.mouth?" said Zanoth, "Some sought of string thing" replied Fury fang with a muffled voice, well it was gripping something in it's jaws, Zanoth laughed so much she fell over, the Uknown 2 ran over to Zanoth, the person that was gripping on to the string let go. The Uknown 2 ran all the way to Zanoth and it pushed her over as she tried to get back up, and licked her in the face. It was starting to get dark now, and by now Zanoth had got up, and sat on Fury fang, as the pokemon that the team aqua members had were attacking, Fury fang started to run around the Aqua members with Zanoth on it's back. Zanoth looked worried, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Fury fangs neck, all of the sudden, the ride wasn't bumpy, she opened her eyes again and found herself in a bush, "FURY FANG" she yelled, Fury fang howled, she looked left and saw it still running around the Aqua members but to Zanoth's surprise it started to fly around the aqua members and it was breathing those crystal shards out of it's mouth again it stopped and flew over to Zanoth, she was scared when she saw what it had done, all the pokemon had fainted, not a scratch on their trainers, Fury fang itself was uninjured. It folded away it's wings, ran somewhere and came bounding back, it spat the object it had taken at Zanoth, she grinned and laughed "It's only a dog whistle" she said after laughing, "It hurt my ears"  
  
"Never mind" let's go..." Zanoth started but the grin on her face faded and the laughter soon turned into fright as a shadow was nearing them from the tall grass, Zanoth jumped on Fury fang's back and it leapt at the shadow, Zanoth was horrified when she took the mask off the face... 


End file.
